


[Podfic] The Tiniest of Details

by Chantress



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Chemistry, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Getting Together, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Era, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetic, Second War with Voldemort, chain reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: The tiniest of details changes the entire process and from that point on, everything precipitates. You can only stare and wait as the effects unleash, like a chain reaction. And then — then you can only hope to clean up the mess.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	[Podfic] The Tiniest of Details

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheArcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArcher/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Tiniest of Details](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912469) by [MarchnoGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchnoGirl/pseuds/MarchnoGirl). 



> Happy birthday, bishakespeare! <3

**Title:** The Tiniest of Details  
 **Author:** MarchnoGirl  
 **Reader:** Chantress  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** General Audiences  
 **Length and format:** 00:05:16, mp3  
 **Warnings:** none

**Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/cs7ogsjzcpahfue/The_Tiniest_of_Details.mp3/file)


End file.
